


Lucid Nightmares

by winters_child30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, Evil Gerard Argent, First Kiss, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Other, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Gerard wants to get into the Hale vault and will to any extent for it ,he kidnaps Derek and Stiles and tortures them until one of them breaks.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. Who is that shadow holding me hostage?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: In the starting Gerard tortures Stiles and Derek , and I am in no way trying to romanticize or glorify abuse in any way.If you don't like seeing anything like it , please don't read ahead.

Derek opens his eyes and looks around to find a dark dingy basement with just one light and across him he can see Stiles tied up to a pole unconscious with duct tape on his mouth . As he tried moving forward to go to Stiles he realized that his hands were tied too and flinched as he looked down to see that he was shot by what seemed to be a silver bullet near his stomach, he was also surrounded by wolfsbane.

"Stiles!" Derek whisper shouted in an attempt to get Stiles to wake up "Stiles!" Derek tried again.

Some time passed with Derek calling Stiles's name when Stiles moved a little and flickered his eyes open.

He opened his eyes to find Derek opposite to him about 6 feet away and looked around 

"Stiles" Derek whispered

"Mmmmm" Stiles mumbled under the tape shaking his arms trying to free his hands .

"Look I don't know what happened ok, but I remember being attacked by some hunters and being shot. Now we need to escape from here but I'm not sure how" Derek said breathing hard as the silver bullet was starting to affect him.

"Ok now-" Derek started as the doors to the basement creaked open and all they could see was a silhouette of a man entering.

"Well well " the voice echoed as he came closer to the light ." Look who is back" he said as his face could be seen clearly

"Gerard" Derek growled angrily.

"Why hello Derek," he turned " Stiles, remember me?" he said smirking

Stiles glared at Gerard and mumbled something under the tape

" What was that? I didn't get you Stiles?" Gerard said laughing .

"How long has it been since we last met?" Gerard said crouching in front of Derek making sure he was beyond Derek's reach.

"What do you want" Derek said his voice laced with anger

"Oh it's not much, I just need to know where the infamous Hale vault is" He said

Derek scoffed" And what makes you think that I'm gonna tell YOU that" he said leaning forward anger in his eyes

"Because if you don't" Gerard said as he getting up to walk to the other side of the room and walking back with something in his hand

"You get this" Gerard said " You see, this is an electric shock weapon and that wouldn't prove to be good for you since you still have the silver bullet in you. he said as he turned on the weapon.

"I mean you already look miserable, you are bleeding already , maybe the shock therapy would speed up the process huh?" Gerard said as he pressed the weapon on Derek's bullet wound .

Derek growled loudly and screamed as the first shock wave hit him .

"So will you cooperate now?" Gerard said pulling it away

"Never " Derek said his breathing getting heavy 

"Well, you leave me no choice" Gerard said as he did it again this time with a higher voltage.

Derek growled and screamed as it pierced his skin and Stiles's muffled screaming was heard 

Gerard turned around to see Stiles whose eyes were red from anger.

"Why, Stiles, would you like to see more of that ?" Gerard said 

Stiles shook his head indicating no .

"Wrong answer" Gerard said as he increased the voltage and shocked Derek again .

Derek growled and screamed as the third wave hit his whole body .

"STTOP!" Stiles yelled

"Well how did you get the tape off boy?" Gerard said approaching Stiles angrily and punched him on his face and grabbed his collar

"NOOOO!" Derek screamed.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Gerard said as Stiles turned around and spit the blood on his face .

"You little shit" Gerard said as he punched him again

"STOP!STOP! GERARD I SWEAR" Derek growled as he tried moving , the rope around his wrist getting tighter and hurting him

Gerard punched Stiles once more and was going to do it again and stopped as he heard

"STOP !STOP! I'll take you there. Please don't hurt him" Derek said 

"Well well, If I knew this was the trick to get you to fess up, I would've done it sooner." Gerard said standing up

"I will take you there but ONLY if you get Stiles to the hospital" Derek said

"Well I don't thing I can do that Derek" Gerard said

"He is bleeding out!" Derek growled

"Yeah but so are you" Gerard said

"It's not the same, he has people who care about him and he needs to be alive!" Derek growled getting tensed

"Take him to the hospital or it's off" Derek said

"So, you think he deserves to live and you don't?" Gerard said smirking

Derek looked away and exhaled

"Ok , fine " Gerard said and whistled , 2 men entered and stood by Gerard's side" Get these 2 and put them in the van"he said

The men carried a wounded Derek and Stiles and put them in the van.

They locked them in the back of the van and went ahead to the driver's side.

"Stiles , Stiles" Derek said whispering as Stiles's unconscious body lay few feet away "Stiles , just know that all this is to protect you and the pack. " he whispered 

After some time, the van cam to a hault and one of the men carried Stiles's body out of the car and placed him right outside the emergency ward doors. It was quite late so there was no one around. The man knocked on the ward doors and jumped into the van as he saw one of the nurses approach him.

Just as he closed the door Derek looked up to see Scott's mother looking at Derek with shock as he mouthed vault before the doors shut and the van sped off.

Derek hoped and prayed this was enough for Scott to figure out his location before his eyes started feeling heavy and he slipped out of consciousness .

_Derek was lying down and was rubbing his eyes as his thoughts wandered ._

_"What was it?"Stiles voice echoed_

_"There is a lot of myths about how people can be turned into a werewolf...usually a bite, there is one about rain water."_

_"Drinking rain water out of a puddle of a werewolves print" Stiles voice echoed again_

_"There is another one"_

_"Derek if this is only just a dream, why do you look so worried?"Stiles voice echoed_

_"Cos I don't remember waking up. So tell me , how do you know, how do you know if you're still dreaming?"_

_"Fingers. In dreams you have extra fingers" Stiles voice echoed_

_Derek saw Stiles's hand . six. there were six fingers._

_Derek woke up with a jolt Stiles is my anchor he thought_


	2. Look what you've done now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Derek rescued by Scott and the others or was he left at the cruel hands of Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just a reminder that I am not trying to promote abuse or romanticize it in any way . If there is anything wrong with my writing please feel free to let me know and how I can improve.

"Derek" Scott's voice echoed as the van doors opened.

"Get him out ! Come on! " Peter yelled "He is losing consciousness and he looks pale, something is wrong "he said furrowing his eyebrows

Derek was slipping in and out of consciousness as they helped Derek out.

"He's bleeding" Liam said 

"He's been shot by a silver bullet" Malia said lifting Derek's shirt up

"We need to get him to Deaton's put him in my car" Scott said as they carried his unconscious body to the car.

They drove up to Deaton's and put him on the table 

"What's wrong with him?" Deatons asked as he cut Derek's shirt "The infection is spreading very fast look at his veins " he said 

"He was shot by Gerard's men and it seems like he was tortured " Peter said a little worried

"Will he be okay?" Scott asked.

"It's hard to say at this point Scott , we need to first get the bullet out and need another silver bullet." Deaton said 

"I texted Chris he is on his way with the bullet " Scott said

"Ok Scott stay here and help me, everyone else needs to step out " Deaton said 

"Ok one of you please go to hospital and check up on Stiles, my mom told me he had to get stitches" Scott said 

"I'm on it" Malia said

"I'll come with you" Liam said as they both left.

"Where is Chris?" Peter asked getting more worried by the minute.

"Scott Chris needs to get here fast, or we are gonna lose him" Deaton said 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Liam and Malia arrived at the hospital and ran to room no.356.

They sat outside and tried to hear Stile's heartbeat and looked at each other.

"Will he be ok?" Liam asked

"Yeah he will, Don't worry" Malia said putting a hand on his shoulder

"You should go home, It's been a long night" Malia said 

"I want to help" Liam said

"You helped as much as you could, it;s ok" Malia said

"Ok" Liam said turning to leave

"Wait on the way home could you check up on how the sheriff is doing controlling the crime scene?" Malia called out

"Yeah sure, I'll see you" Liam said yawning

"Thanks, see you" Malia said as she sat down and exhaled

She was worried for her cousin and her friend , to be completely honest she too wasn't sure if Derek would make it out alive.

Just then Melissa stepped out and Malia stood up

"How is he? Is he gonna be ok?" Malia asked worried

Melissa exhaled and continued"He is out of danger , but the impact to his head seems to have caused him to get a concussion . He had few cuts on his lip a broken nose and few bruises on his face....he also had to get stitched on his forehead because it hit some type of sharp object" she said "He is not awake yet , but he really needs to rest" she said

"You should too "Melissa said cupping Malia's cheek

"Yeah yeah I will" Malia said smiling a little _._ Her phone lit up with a text from Scott

_Derek was hurt pretty bad,he is still unconscious .How is Stiles?_

Malia exhaled getting more worried as her cousins life was at risk 

_Stiles is in a bad shape, he had a concussion._ Malia replied.

 _Meet us @ the loft_ Scott replied.

*****************************************************************************************************

Scott, Malia ,Peter and Lydia all sat in the dimly lit loft in silence not saying a word each one concerned for Stiles but mainly Derek.

"There is a chance that Derek may not wake up" Peter said breaking the silence "He may be a vegetable for the rest of his life for all we know" he said standing up

"Don't say that" Lydia said with tears in her eyes

"Then what do you want me to tell you that everything id gonna be ok?You want me to tell you that Derek is gonna be up and about?" Peter snapped 

"Ok Ok" Malia said standing and putting her arms up to stop him "Calm down dad" she said sarcastically

"I am so gonna kill Gerard" Malia growled "How did that son of a bitch escape?!!" she said

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Lydia said

"Gerard contacted Chris and Chris is on our side" Lydia said

"You really are depending on Chris?" Peter said crossing his arms across his chest " First of , do you really think Chris is gonna betray his own blood?His dad and Secondly, you are trusting a hunter ?"

"Chris can be trusted." Scot said looking at Peter "He helped us take down Kate too"

"If you say so, but I'm not falling for this shit" Peter said

"Look you better not try and screw this up, let Chris handle it and then we'll take him down" Malia said jabbing Peter with her finger

"Whatever" Peter grumbled "If this goes to shit don't blame me "

"Trust me, None of us were going to blame you" Lydia said rolling her eyes

Peter raised his eyebrow at Lydia and rolled his eyes

"We can trust Chris, he sent an update just half an hour back, Gerard is hiding in one of the hunter's caves but hasn't told Chris which one yet" Scott said

"Ok what about Derek though?" Lydia asked

"We need to stay calm and stay positive , that's all" Malia said sighing 

"Derek is gonna come back , he has to " Scott replied

Everyone looked at Scott with a worried expression and went back to silence.

"I think we all just need to take some rest" Scott said"Let's meet again at " he started as he looked at the time and it read 3.56 a.m

"Uhm, just text me when you're awake"Scott said as they all got up to leave

"Hey " Scott said as they were out "Try not to worry too much ok? Everything's gonna be ok"

"Yeah yeah..I know ... see you Scott " Lydia said as she pulled away

"You're lucky she can't hear heartbeats" Malia said standing by Scott's side"Why'd you lie to her?" she asked

"I'm just worried he won't come out of this "Scott said sighing

"Hey" Malia said cupping Scott's face and grabbing his hand "Everything's gonna be ok , Trust me " she said , her heartbeat steady

"Yeah I hope" Scott said and gave her a quick peck

"You want me to drop you ?" Scott asked

"No I think I'll stay here , look after him" Malia said

"Wow, that's nice " Scott said

"But mostly to make sure he doesn't do something stupid" Malia whispered

"Ok , Take care Malia, love you , goodnight" Scott said as he pulled away

"Goodnight Scott, love you" Malia said waving as she went back and closed the door

_Derek is gonna come back.....He has to...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all hope you liked this chapter , I will update it soon.  
> Don't forget to like and comment!!


	3. The wolf sleeps tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up at the hospital and goes to see Derek who still hasn't woken up once Stiles is discharged.

Stiles's eyes flicker open slowly as the light from the room hit his eyes , he looked around squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light . He looked around to fins Scott asleep on the couch.

"Scott" Stiles's voice came slowly.

"Scott" Stiles tried again croaking

"Scott" Stiles said a little louder.

Scott moved a little, opening his eyes " Stiles?" Scott said sitting up and walking towards the bed where Stiles was.

"Heyy " Scott said standing by the bed " How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm ok, just hurts a little around here " Stiles said pointing to his face smiling a little

Scott smiled" Yeah I thought so" he said

"Where is Derek?" Stiles asked

Scott sighed and said" He is with Peter in the loft , he is still recovering" 

"What? How long has it been?" Stiles said confused

"You have been out for about 2 days Stiles" Scott said sitting down beside Stiles.

"What? Then why hasn't he recovered yet?" Stiles asked concerned

"He was shot by 2 bullets by Gerard , and is taking more time to recover ..Peter is a little worried" Scott said

"What about Gerard ? " Stiles asked

"We took him down, he is gone" Scott said

"What?How-Wait when" Stiles said confused 

"Stiles, not now.." Scott said putting his hand on Stiles's shoulder " When the time is right , you need to rest now"

"I have been resting for 2 days Scott, just tell me" Stiles said a little frustrated.

"Fine " Scott said sighing " Gerard contacted Chris after we stopped by the vault and attacked them, Gerard was pretty weak after the attack and needed some help. Chris informed us and we reached him and made sure he wouldn't come back" 

"Wait... You guys killed him?" Stiles asked furrowing his eyebrows

"What?No!" Scott said sounding offended " No we made him give us info why he came and all that and told him never to come back"

"Ohh" Stiles said relieved 

"Jesus Stiles, we are not animals" Scott said 

"I mean...." Stiles started" You are technically werewolf" he said

"And Stiles is back" Scott said smiling

"I should call your dad, he has been worried sick" Scott said

"Yeah okay" Stiles said as Scott got up and left the room

Stiles sighed as the door closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 days later......**

Stiles was discharged from the hospital yesterday and was back home . His dad was taking caring of him and had been coming home early to look after him. Malia, Lydia and Scott were visiting him regularly. In a way, Stiles liked the attention .

Stiles was having lunch when he decided that he was gonna check up on Derek to see how he was doing. 

Stiles drove his jeep down to the loft and knocked on the door.

Peter opened the door, "Hey" Stiles said

"Oh" Peter said rolling his eyes "you"

"Hi very nice seeing you too" Stiles said

"Yeah yeah" Peter said as he opened the door" Come on in" 

"How's Derek?" Stiles asked as he entered

"Owing to the fact that he hurt himself protecting" Peter said pausing looking at Stiles up and down " You" he said sighing

"He is taking rest" Peter said pointing to a room in the corner.

"Thanks " Stiles said as he walked towards the room his heart pounding in his chest .

"Hey kid." Peter called out " Calm down" 

"Uh uhm Yeah" Stiles stammered as he turned back.

He took a deep breath as his hand touched the door handle , he pushed open the door to find an unconscious Derek lying on the bed with a bed sheet up to his chest. Stiles walked up to the bed and sat on the chair right next to the bed. 

Stiles sighed furrowing his eyebrows and put his hand on top of Derek's.

"Hey, I don't know if you can hear me....."Stiles started looking down " But...here goes nothing..." he said exhaling

"I just wanted to say that ...No matter what happens.. I just wanted to say ...Thank you...for saving my life, you know...This...isn't the first time but I hope it's last ...You can't keep doing this to yourself... and the fact that you think no one cares about you ..is..is stupid. "Stiles said "I know you probably think that no one cares about you ...but....we all do.... Hell! I do! ..You can't just throw yourself out like a sacrificial lamb anytime something like this happens ."He continued

"But again, thank you , and Please...please wake up ..We need you....."Stiles said sighing looking up " I...need you Derek....please.....come back" 

Stiles grazed his thumb on Derek's hand before he stood up to leave when a hand grabbed his .

Stiles turned around "Derek?" Stiles said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you liked this chapter I'll put out the next one soon. Yes I know the way I ended it is sortof every romantic movie cliche ever but I'm sappy some time ;p  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment your thoughts down below!


	4. While we stay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes Stiles realize something important.

"Derek?" Stiles called out looking at Derek whose eyes were still closed.

"Derek?" Stiles said putting his hand over Derek's hand that was holding his .

"Stiles" Derek croaked weakly

"Oh my god, Derek" Stiles said coming closer.

"Stay here okay, I'm gonna go get Peter" Stiles said pulling his hand away "That was stupid you can't go anywhere , Ok I'm going" he rambled.

"Peter!" Stiles called out as he opened the door."Peter!" Stiles called out again.

"Stop Yelling , I'm coming . God" Peter said sarcastically as he walked downstairs.

"Pesky humans and their-" Peter started as he walked towards Stiles

"Shut up! Derek kind of woke up" Stiles blurted out interrupting Peter

"What?" Peter said furrowing his eyebrows as they went into Derek's room

"I was ..........I was uhm talking to..him and just as I was leaving he grabbed my hand" Stiles said as they reached Derek's bed.

"Wait, are you sure?" Peter asked as they stood by Derek's side

"No i'm sure I imagined him grabbing my hand " Stiles said rolling his eyes.

Peter scoffed and continued "That's not possible , only an-" He started and stopped himself as he looked up at Stiles

"Only a what and why are you looking at me like that you creep?" Stiles asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh wow, I knew something was up but now I know for sure, wow ." Peter said as he walked around the room

"What are you talking about, Is Derek ok or not? What the heck is wrong with you?" Stiles said angrily 

"You don't get it do you? Peter said rubbing his temple

"Get what?! " Stiles said as he walked up to Peter "Just spit it out asshole" Stiles said crowding Peter's personal space.

"Good old Derek and his love for humans" Peter said as he sat on the chair smirking

"Well, you see Stiles, the only thing that helps a wolf get back control is their anchor.." Peter started

"Yeah I know, and Derek's anchor is anger" Stiles said crossing his arms

"Well, that's what I thought too" Peter said "but it seems liked this changed ....You see sometimes an anchor can be a person who they have a deep connection with" He continued.

"Yes I know like Allison was for Scott " Stiles said "What's your point?" He said perplexed

"I thought you were smart Stiles but do you really not know where I'm going with this?" Peter said raising his eyebrows

"Enough with these questions could you just tell me what it is?" Stiles said

"Well " Peter said standing up to leave the room " Derek's anchor has changed to someone" 

"Who?" Stiles said as Peter passed him.

Peter smiled and stopped by Stiles side "You" he said and walked away

Stiles stood there looking as he watched Peter walk away with a smirk on his face

"Wait..what does that mean?" Stiles asked

"It means exactly what you think Stiles" Peter said looking back

Stiles stood there and exhaled .

"Does this mean he will wake up soon?" Stiles gulped as he went behind Peter.

"It means that if you are near him yes" Peter said

Stiles walked back into the room and sat by Derek's side and ran his hands through his own hair and exhaled

"Well......" Stiles said "Apparently I'm your anchor, but I know I can't trust Peter about anything... but..I hope it's true" Stiles said smiling a little

"I..don't know if you can hear me or when you will wake up again....but I hope it's soon..and I need you by my side Der..you mean a lot to me.. and I need you to know that" Stiles said 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles had been visiting Derek regularly for the past 3 days, trying to get him to wake up. This was the 4th day and Stiles was losing hope that something might happen.

Stiles walked into the loft , Peter was keeping the door open since Stiles was visiting . 

"Peter " Stiles said as he walked in 

"Stiles, hello" Peter said as he was reading a book not looking up

Stiles went in to Derek's room to see Derek missing

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked Peter

"He woke up an hour back he is upstairs" Peter said

"What?!" Stiles called out "Why the fuck didn't you tell anyone? Why di-" Stiles started before he was cut off

"Hi Stiles" Derek's voice echoed from behind Stiles making Stiles freeze

Peter looked up at Derek and smirked .

"I'm gonna go out " Peter said as he stood up and left.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice came from behind him, this time sounding closer.

Stiles swallowed hard and took a deep breath before turning around to see Derek few feet away 

Derek was wearing a black sweated and a pair of jeans.

"Derek" Stiles said his voice low 

"Hi Stiles, I was gonna call all of you over for a pack meeting , but you came before I could tell anyone" Derek said walking towards Stiles

"Huh.. okay.." Stiles said still in shock

"Are you okay?" Derek asked 

"uh..uh..Yeah ..I-I..I'm okay.. just happy to see you back" Stiles said stammering 

"Yeah I'm really glad you're okay.. Can we talk?" Derek asked 

"Yeah...yeah.. sure" Stiles said as they walked to the porch stairs and sat .

They sat in silence for a while watching the sun go down.

"So...How have you been?" Derek asked Stiles 

"I'm okay... just these small cuts " Stiles said shrugging as he looked at Derek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that.." Derek said 

"Here, let me" Derek said coming closer and putting his hand on Stiles's cheek trying to reduce the pain.

"No" Stiles said grabbing Derek's wrist "You just woke up and it doesn't hurt " 

"Are you sure?" Derek asked concerned

"Yes I am fine Derek" Stiles said still holding Derek's wrist

They both seemed to realised how close they were but none of them moved away.

Derek licked his lips and swallowed as he said " I.......I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry ..I shouldn't have put you through this...I...never -"

Derek was cut off by Stiles's lips crashing into his.Stiles pulled back when he didn't feel anything back and said "I-I...I'm sorry I shouldn't -" 

Stiles was cut off by Derek's lips meeting his.It was a long anticipated kiss for both of them. It was slow as Derek pulled away.

Stiles licked his lips and swallowed hard "That was uhm.." Stiles said clearing his throat.."Wow" 

"Yeah..It was" Derek said.

"Well I guess Peter didn't lie this time" Stiles said 

"I guess he didn't" Derek said smiling .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, comment down any prompts you would like to see from me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you liked this, will update the next chapter soon


End file.
